Waking Up Together
by Kalira69
Summary: Waking up warm and lazy, aching slightly and not alone . . . it's the best morning Shiro's had in a long time. (Written for Sheith Month, Day 8)


Written for Day 8 of Sheith Month: First.

First morning after was one of the options my friend M threw at me when I was wondering what to do with this prompt. It worked.

* * *

Shiro woke slowly - slowly, but feeling warm and pleasant - for the first time he could remember in . . . he didn't know how long. He moaned, shifting lazily, and considered the possibility of _going back to sleep_ , because he actually felt like he could.

A low mumble built into a moan and this one _wasn't_ Shiro. He opened his eyes, faintly alarmed, but before he'd even quite gotten them to focus in the dim light of his bedroom he remembered.

Keith.

Last night, and-

Shiro blinked and then bit his lip against a laugh. Keith was curled up into a tight ball with his back pressed against Shiro's chest, and his usually unruly hair was fluffed up and utterly wild. Shiro smiled, lifting a hand - he hesitated for a moment, looking at the metal - and stroking Keith's shoulder, then tugging one lock of hair from across his eyes.

Keith mumbled and tipped his head back a little, but didn't wake. He took a deep breath and sighed, shoulders rolling.

Shiro stretched and then winced a little. He ached all over, his muscles beginning to twinge after the lazy movement, especially deep inside - muscles that had been put to a use to which they were definitely not accustomed. He smiled slightly, looking down at Keith. He should have known, he thought, running a hand over Keith's hip, that he would be just as recklessly passionate and wild in bed as he was in battle, or in the air.

Shiro curled around him a little more, nudging his face against Keith's shoulder. He caught the edge of the blanket, which was trailing low over Keith's ribs and his tucked up legs, along the way as he slid his hand up Keith's body. He pulled the blanket a little higher over them both.

Keith shifted against him, a tightly-folded little furnace, and hummed when Shiro's hand fell across his chest, behind his knees. This time his sleepy mumble was _almost_ understandable words, and Shiro lightly rubbed his chest, nuzzling his shoulder and wondering faintly if Keith _always_ slept like this.

"Mmg, Shiro?" Keith said, pushing backwards against his chest, one hand slipping over Shiro's.

"Yeah." Shiro confirmed, nosing at Keith's shoulder. "Morning."

"G'mornin'." Keith said, then yawned so hard his jaw cracked quietly. He unfolded his legs, humming as he stretched them out and leaned comfortably back against Shiro's body, fingers sliding between Shiro's on his chest. "How long've you been awake?" he asked, tipping his head to look up at Shiro.

Shiro smiled slightly and resisted the urge to nuzzle his cheek or kiss his slightly chapped lips. Keith sleepy-eyed and mussed in his arms was . . . as adorable as it was sexy.

"Not long. Few minutes I think." Shiro answered, tucking his left arm under Keith's waist and curling it around him as well. He cuddled against Keith, hugging him close.

Keith nudged his nose against Shiro's cheek, squeezing his hand a little tighter. Then he turned his face away and yawned again, and Shiro laughed softly. "Still tired?" he asked, before a yawn of his own forced his jaw wide.

Keith laughed, sliding one calf between Shiro's legs and arching back against him. "Still tired?" he asked teasingly, almost _wriggling_ against Shiro.

Shiro shivered, fingers flexing in Keith's grasp. "Maybe a little." he said, breath coming a little too quick. "Sore, more than tired." he admitted, with a soft moan.

"Oh." Keith met his eyes. "Are you all right?"

" _Mmm_. . ." Shiro replied, lashes fluttering. "Definitely." He smiled. "Feel amazing." he said honestly. There was a mild ache through most of his body, with a few points of heat marking more intense ones, and they were all a pleasurable reminder of the night before.

Keith let go of his hand and rolled over in his embrace, sliding his arms around Shiro's shoulders and arching against him, all smooth, warm skin on skin. "That's good." Keith smiled, slow and warm, and nudged his nose against Shiro's, curling close.

Shiro's arms tightened around him, and he hummed companionably, hooking a leg between Shiro's again. He shifted to allow Keith closer, sliding one thigh up over Keith's, and the pull of muscles as he moved briefly intensified the slightly raw heat he felt inside, an ache flaring up his spine.

It still wasn't quite unpleasant, though it had felt a lot _better_ last night, with Keith above him and inside him and all but taking him over.

Keith hummed and kissed Shiro gently, close-mouthed and soft without being tentative.

Shiro nuzzled into it, stifling a louder moan as he brought his thigh further up, almost over Keith's hip. Keith nipped his mouth gently and Shiro purred, sliding one hand down Keith's back and pulling him in tighter.

Keith laughed a little through his nose, then moaned softly, arms twining closer around Shiro's neck as they nuzzled and kissed lazily, content to stay wrapped up in each other.


End file.
